Please Forgive me
by London Werewolf
Summary: Soon after a fight With Stiles, Jackson finds himself Afraid of losing his love. Stiles Struggles after being positioned by something magical he finds himself Having flash backs to when he fall in love with Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles I fucking hate you!" Jackson yelled pushing Stiles against the wall.

"Jacks.. You're hurting me!" Stiles exclaimed as Jackson's Wolf nails dug into the skin on his arm.

Jackson's eyes widened "S.. Stiles I uh I'm sorry, Stiles I'm so sorry!" Jackson made his nails return to normal, cupping his lovers face. "Stiles..?"

"It's okay Jacks, I know. I Love you" Stiles closed his eyes at Jackson's soft touch"

"It's not. I hurt you. Stiles I..I Hurt you" Jackson Wanted to die. He hurt his mate, the man he loved, The man he would give his life for.

"Jackson look" Stiles showed him his arm with slight claw marks. "It's not that deep, See?"

Jackson looked at Stiles growling "I did that to you!" Jackson ran out of the house.

"Jacks What come back!" Stiles sighed and picked up his phone calling his best friend Scott. "Hey Scott, If you see Jackson please tell me?"

"Yes of course" Scott said. they talked for a good two hours, just about there usual nonsense laughing and joking.

The front door opened Stiles quickly got off the phone with Scott and ran into the living room to kiss Jackson.

Stiles face fell as he saw a man standing in his living room "Who are you? Why are you in my house? What do you want?"

Stiles felt his heart race As the tall mad approached him. "What do you want?" Stiles Demanded trying to sound strong.

The man grabbed Stiles arm with great force "You're a Stilinski?" He mumbled through gritted teeth.

Before Stiles could answer Jackson broke through the door giving he's best death glare.

"Let go of my husband now!" Jackson pushed his way in between Stiles and The abrasive male.

"I Apologies" The Tall man took off his hat. "I'm just selling things door to door" He grind.

"Is that why you broke into our home and grabbed my husband?" Jackson gritted his teeth together.

"No the door was open I'm sorry, I'll leave" The man backed out the house.

"You're Fucking right you're leaving, If I see you again I'm calling the Sheriff or I'll just kill you!" Jackson Slammed the door.

Stiles sighed Falling to the floor.

"Stiles?!" Jackson ran to his side. "Are you alright, baby?" Jackson whispered in his lovers ear holding him in his arms.

Stiles Could not speak he just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jackson looked in Stiles pale face.

"I..I Feel weird, cold, tired. I hurt Jacks my body hurts" Stiles Buried his face in Jackson's chest.

"What?" Jackson pulled Stiles head away from his body looking him in the eyes.

"My arms really hurts Jacks" Stiles cried out in pain.

Jackson quickly grabbed Stiles arm seeing where is skin had been pierced, smelling a strange smell his wolf didn't like. "It's poison!" Jackson Yelled Picking Stiles up in his arms.

"Jacks" Stiles barely whispered. If not for Werewolf hearing he would not of heard.

Jackson carried stiles into the bedroom laying him on there bed.

Stiles was griping Jackson arms tight as he cried out in pain. "Jacks Please help me, it hurts"

Jackson looked at the small hole that pierced his skin. "Stiles I don't think it's normal poison" Jackson ran his finger through stiles hair looking at his lover.

"w.. what do you think it is?" Jackson hesitated looking at stiles. "I'm not sure I'll call Derek"

Stiles sat up hearing Derek's name "No Don't! " Stiles bagged.

"I have to sweetheart, I love you. I cant lose you.. not again. Jackson went to call his alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles fell into a deep sleep as he flashed back to when Jackson and him when they where 16 years old. "Stiles Hay" 16 year old Jackson said smiling at Stiles.

"Hi Jackson" Stiles smiled pulling off his shirt stuffing it into his gym locker.

Jackson looked around to seeing everyone in the locker-room was gone. I'm going to hit the showers. What to come with me?" Jackson looked nerves at stiles.

Stiles head shot up wide eyed, then laughed "oh I thought you meant.. never mind"  
Stiles shook his head. "Yeah I'm taking a shower too" Stiles Followed Jackson into the showers turning on the water.

Jackson pushed Stiles into the wall kissing and sucking his neck.

"Jacks!" stiles exclaimed as Jackson sucked on him.

Jackson whipped his head back looking at Stiles "what did you just call me?"

"I.. I don't mean anything by-" stiles was cutoff by Jackson's mouth crushing into his.

Jackson ran his hands down Stiles small, but surprisingly firm body.

Stiles eyes where still full blown wide, he didn't moving at all as Jackson pressed his hard Cock into Stiles thigh.

Jackson pulled stiles close to his body and under the water that was pouring down on them. Jackson knew Stiles was not participating in this, but he was not pushing him away ether.

Stiles was not sure what the hell was happening here.

Jackson pushed stiles to the floor crawling on top of him. "Fuck baby you're one sexy mother fucker" Jackson licked up stiles chest. "Tell me to stop stiles. Tell me to stop and I will" Jackson grabbed stiles half hard Cock. Stiles slammed his head into the tile feeling Jackson touch him. Stiles wanted it, God he wanted it so bad. "No" Stiles mumbled. Jackson Quickly jumped off Stiles without a hesitation. Stiles eyes widen Seeing Jackson Scared face. "No Jackson no, Don't stop. please. I don't want you to. More.." Jackson climbed back in-between Stiles legs lifting them sliding his finger into Stiles tight ass. "FUCK!" Stiles Scream loudly his body jumped at the sensation. Jackson covered Stiles Mouth with his crushes there lips with one another's. Jackson played with Stiles ass for a long time, tell he was sure Stiles was ready. Stiles Loved what Jackson was doing. fuck he loved it so much. Stiles mind was thinking so many thing like Oh my god, What is wrong with Jackson? Am I gay? Is Jackson gay? "OH FUCK!" Stiles Screamed as Jackson slammed into Stiles ass. Jackson was so horny. So, so horny. His wolf was growling needing a release. Jackson Humped Stiles Hard and fast growing harder ever time he fuck stiles ass. Stiles was so racked with pleasure it hurt, his cocked ached. ever time he would go to stroke himself Jackson would pin his arms down. "I'm going to make you cum with out touching yourself!" Jackson growled. "FUCK, FUCK F-K JACKS!" Stiles Screamed out. It's a wonder no one ran into the locker-room because of the screams. Jackson growled at Stiles "What do you think I'm doing to you?!" Jackson Slammed as hard as he could in to stiles ass over and over hitting Stiles Sweet Spot. Stiles screamed so loud Jackson thought someone was going to come into the locker-room, but he didn't stop. he couldn't. Stiles felt himself lose it. His eyes went black as he Cumed allover the place. Jackson didn't cum, he didn't stop. He fucked stiles hard and fast over and over. "fuck. Baby. Fuck. Yes, yes. God Yes! Fuck, fuck! FUCK! YESSS! Jackson cumed hard into stiles ass. Stiles Screamed as Jackson load shot into his ass. Jackson kept thrusting into stiles ass mixing the cum his wolf was not done not even close. Jackson pulled out of Stiles. Stiles eyes where closed tight as he breathed heavily. "Stiles? Are you okay?" Jackson lifted his head off the floor cradling in his hand. Stiles eyes rolled in the back of his head "I..I..I..". Jackson watched Stiles closely as he washed his body. "Jacks? w.. why?" Stiles grabbed Jackson's arm. "I'm sorry stiles ..I couldn't help it I.." Stiles kissed Jackson hard. Jackson looked into Stiles eyes. "Stiles I lo-"

"STILES WAKE UP!" "Jackson shook his husband. "STILES!"

"Wake him up Jackson!" Derek yelled pushing Jackson away from Stiles. He grabbed Stiles Shaking his and slapped him hard. "DEREK!" Jackson's eyes turned bright blue throwing Derek into the wall. Derek should have known no one touches someone mate, definitely not a werewolf's mate. "Don't touch him!" Jackson kept hitting him. "Jackson you can keep hitting me and let him die, or I can help you". Jackson jumped back into the bed shaking Stiles. "Baby.. please? Pleases? Wake up". Derek placed his hand on Jackson shoulder. "He is to far gone, the poison is in his blood stream." Jackson Pulled Stiles body into his arms. "No! He will not leave me." Derek frowned "I'll get the medicine Mr. D but Jackson it will not work" Jackson was in tears "It will work.. it has to… we need him". Derek looked over seeing there two year old daughter in the play pin. Derek when to get the medicine. "Stiles I love you so much" 16 year old Jackson said. Stiles smiled "wow Jacks that was amazing, I hurt like hell but.." Stiles closed his eyes tired from being werewolf fucked in the locker room. Jackson finished cleaning up Stiles wrapping him up in a towel and carried Stiles to his porche. Jackson watched Stiles sleep as he pulled up to the Stilinski home. Stiles woke to Jackson laying him onto the bed. "Jacks will you stay, With me?" Jackson laid next to him, but on the edge of the bed. "Jacks.. We just had sex. You were inside me." Stiles pulled Jackson closer to him laying his head on Jackson's chest. "will it stop hurting?" Stiles whispered. Jackson rubbed Stiles back and kissed his temple. "Yes it will, I'm so sorry I was so rough." Stiles shook his head. "No, no I loved it. I want more. I want you." Jackson kissed Stiles shoulders and neck. "Stiles I love you" Stiles yawned "I love you too, Jacks." Jackson fell asleep soon after Stiles. "Stiles I'm going t-" Mr. Stilinski walked in seeing his son and Jackson spooning in Stiles bed. "DAD!" Stiles' bare ass fell out of bed. Jackson Was scared to death as Mr. Stilinski ripped him out of his sons bed. Jackson growled in pain as Mr. Stilinski twisted his arm. "DAD NO STOP!" Stiles yelled pulling on his cloths. Stiles heard a snap as Jackson Screamed falling onto the floor. "Dad No Stop I love him!" Stiles ran to Jackson's side holding him. "My.. My Arm" Jackson cried in pain. Mr. Stilinski looked in amazement as Jackson's arm healed. "What.. What happened?" Jackson looked up at Mr. Stilinski in pain and anger "Werewolf.. I'm a werewolf and I love your son. Kill me if you want" Mr. Stilinski eyes widen "A werewolf ?!". Stiles explained everything to hiss father. Jackson was on his knees Staring up at Mr. Stilinski "I'm not going to leave Stiles alone I love him. I love your son. I'll leave if Stiles asks me too" Jackson looked at Stiles. "Tell me to leave Stiles I will. tell me you don't love me." Stiles was in tears "No I wont. Please not leave me I love you. I love you Jacks" Mr. Stilinski stood there watching the two boy as they locked eyes seeing the love in there eyes. Stiles kneeled next to Jackson "Dad Please I love him".

(Is it worth continuing?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Stilinski looked at Stiles. "you don't love him, Stiles. You can't". Stiles Stood up angry "I do love him! You can't tell me how I feel!". Jackson sighed standing next to Stiles. "Stiles you don't love me.. You're just attracted to me right know". Stiles looked at Jackson with hurt in his eyes. "Jackson you can't tell me how I feel!" Mr. Stilinski pulled Stiles away from Jackson "Pleases leave Jackson, I need to take with Stiles". Jackson half smiled at Stiles before he walked down stairs and out the house. Jackson climbed into his car. He sat in the driveway for a moment then decided he better just go. Jackson pulled into his drive why with a confused look on his face as he saw two movers taking out his dresser. "What the Fuck? Put my Dresser down!" "Jackson" Mr. Whittemore called out to his son. "Dad, what's going on? What are they doing?" Jackson looked around at his home being empted. "Oh my God Jackson!" His mother wrapped her arms tight around her son. "You didn't come home last night!" "I was at Stiles' place." Jackson hugged his mom back. "That's it Mr. Whittemore the house is empty". The mover announced. "No, Wait, what?" Jackson was so confused and scared know. "We're moving Jackson, get in the car". Mr. Whittemore said opening the door. "MOVING?!" Jackson shouted. "I'm not moving, you didn't even ask me, I didn't say good bye to anyone…STILES. I CANT GO. I WONT!." Jackson crossed his arms and pouted like a little child. "Jackson we're ready and you're going. If you came home last night you would have know and had plenty of time to say good bye". Mrs. Whittemore pushed Jackson into the car. "Go honey, get in" Jackson head was spinning. What the hell was going on? "School, the lacrosse team, the swim team, Danny and Stiles". Jackson muttered. "you'll be on plenty of teams in London and you'll fined other friends". Mr. whittemore said pulling out of the driveway. "LONDON! England?!" Jackson shouted. "We are leaving the US!?" Jackson jumped out of the car. "Jackson!" Mrs. Whittemore cried as she saw her son jump out of a moving car. "Son of a bitch!" Mr. whittemore slammed on the brakes. "Jackson Whittemore you get your ass in the car!" "NO I'm not leaving!" Mr. whittemore nodded as he got out of the car. "Okay we'll talk about this, come here". Jackson walked over to his father ready to explain why they couldn't leave. "Okay we can't leave dad, I have friends here. My life everything here". Jackson stated as if it settled everything. "If we don't get on the road, we won't make it to the dock on time. we have a very long drive, Jackson get in the car". Mr. Whitmore said as if nothing his son said mattered. Jackson knew they had to travel by ship to get to London. His mother was afraid of flying ever scenes she was little girl. "Dad I'm not going and you can't make me, I'm stronger then you." Jackson crossed his arms as if he was daring his dad to made him. Mr. Whittemore pulled out a syringe full of ketmin and injected it into Jackson. "Owe what the Fuc!-." Jackson blacked out as he fell to the ground. **


End file.
